How Long Is Forever?
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: COMPLETE! Kikyo sees how close Inuyasha and Kagome are getting, and is not happy. What can she do to seperate these two and get Inuyasha as her own?InuXKag
1. It slipped out on a bad Note

This one just came to me. This story might not be good but my mind wouldn't let me not write it.  
  
Ch1 It slipped out on a bad note ---------  
---------  
  
Miroku looked at his covered hand that wields the kazaana in fear. He very slowly removed the prayer beads that held it in. No wind came from his hand. Miroku cautiously turned his palm to his face.  
  
" Then it is true." Miroku declared " Naraku has been vanquished."  
  
" Then our quest is over?" Kagome asked wanting to be assured as she looked at the completed Shikon Jewel in her hand.  
  
" So he was all talk, huh." Inuyasha joked as he thought of the battle with Naraku.  
  
" Don't joke around Inuyasha . You would have died if not for Kagura." Miroku corrected the cocky hanyou.  
  
" Ya, Inuyasha. Kagura blew away all the demons when you lost the Tetsusaiga. Poor Kagura." Kagome mourned  
  
" If only we could stopped Naraku before he crushed her heart." Sango added.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha snarled at Naraku as he laughed at Inuyasha losing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
" You think you could sneak up on me Inuyasha?" he laughed  
  
" I can still crush you without the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha bluffed.  
  
Naraku raised his hand, and with that hundreds of youkai appeared over his shoulder.  
  
" Even you have limits Inuyasha." Naraku said calmly.  
  
'No I have to protect Kagome and the others'  
  
A strong wind blew away the youkais that were headed at Naraku.  
  
" Kagura, knew I couldn't trust you. No matter." Naraku held a glowing, red spherical light in his hand.  
  
" AAAAH!" Kagura yelled in pain.  
  
" Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted and headed for the Tetsusaiga. " Hold on."  
  
" Inuyasha, here." Miroku shouted then threw the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha since he was nearer.  
  
" Kagura." Inuyasha said and ran closer to Naraku "Bakurhyuuha!"  
  
" Your attempts are futile." Naraku replied and dodged the twisted headed towards him.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran to aid Kagura.  
  
" Naraku keeps his shards near where someone's heart is." Kagura told.  
  
Inuyasha heard the advice and charged at Naraku again.  
  
" KAZE NI KIZU!!!" Inuyasha chanted. Naraku dodged but his attacked did what he intended.  
  
" My jewel shards!" Naraku exclaimed as he watched it fall to the ground.  
  
~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~  
  
" Well, at least Naraku is dead like she wanted." Miroku tried to find the bright side.  
  
" Since when do we give mercy to those that try to kill us?" Inuyasha wondered  
  
" Inuyasha, how can you really be so insensitive?" Kagome asked  
  
" What does it matter? She'd probably die when Naraku died!" Inuyasha retaliated.  
  
" That doesn't matter you insensitive jerk!" Kagome shouted again  
  
' Here we go again.' Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all thought  
  
" Well you're the one who decides to stay here, not me baka!" Inuyasha bickered, but regretted saying it after seeing her face.  
  
" I'm going home." Kagome said calming down.  
  
" Kagome I .."  
  
" Don't even start Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted  
  
" But I .."  
  
" Sit!" Kagome stopped him and sent him into the ground. " I'm going home."with that she walked out of the hut.  
  
_________By the Well_________  
  
" Kagome wait." Inuyasha said trying to stop her.  
  
" Sit." She muttered not even bothering to turn around. Once again Inuyasha got aquainted with the soil. Kagome jumped in the well but nothing happened.  
  
' What? Oh ya, I left the jewel at the hut.'  
  
Kagome was going to climb out when she heard Inuyasha talking to himself.  
  
" Why do I always do this?" Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
' He doesn't know I'm here.'  
  
" Every girl I love ends up hating me in the end. Just like Kikyo." He continued.  
  
' Did he just say he loves me?'  
  
" I hope she comes back soon. I'll probably get a real big sit if I go get her. Please come back Kagome." Inuyasha continued to mutter.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome whispered out loud  
  
" Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned and looked into the well. He just looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes. ' Did she hear me? '  
  
" Kagome I ...." Inuyasha began but stopped as she pulled herself out of the well.  
  
" Inuyasha, did you mean what you said?" Kagome asked curiously  
  
' Well I'm not in a position to deny it.'  
  
" I'm waiting Inuyasha."  
  
" Yes." He blushed turning his face from view.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome muttered.  
  
' I'm in for it now.'  
  
" Inuyasha look at me." Kagome said. Inuyasha did as she ask He was shocked when she embraced Inuyasha in a tight hug " I love you, too!"  
  
All Inuyasha could do until what she said hit him was stare, and when he did make out what she said he hugged her back.  
  
" Kagome." Inuyasha whispered  
  
Unbeknown to them both Kikyo was watching from a distance.  
  
' No, Inuyasha is mine, and mine alone. My reincarnation is starting to mean more to her than me. I'll just have to find Naraku. It seemed they believed his little act.' Kikyo thought as she started to walk away ' Foolish girl, we'll have to see how much you trust Inuyasha.'  
  
I can't believe how much I wrote! I can't promise they'll all be this long, but I'll try. Don't think the Kagura bit is important. I just had to think of a way to get Inuyasha into upsetting Kagome. 


	2. I'm goin to prove how much I Love YouPt1

Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
_________ I going to prove how much I love you_________  
  
" Naraku." The dead miko started " are you sure this plan will work.?"  
  
" Kikyo do you doubt my cunning?" Naraku asked  
  
" You did almost die." Kikyo reminded  
  
" A minor setback. I'll get the jewel and you'll get your precious Inuyasha." Naraku assured her  
  
" This better not fail Naraku." Kikyo threatened  
  
_________ At Kaede's Village__________  
  
" I am very happy for ye." Kaede congratulated Kagome  
  
" Kagome you're so lucky." Sango squealed  
  
" I know. I can't believe he asked me!" Kagome squealed with her friend  
  
Inuyasha just leaned against the wall with his usual I-Couldn't-Care-Less look and Miroku was eyeballing Sango.  
  
" Do they always get this excited over mare-rig?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
" It seems Inuyasha." He answered in an empty tone.  
  
" Earth to Miroku." Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of Miroku's face  
  
" Yes I agree." Miroku replied in the same tone.  
  
" It seems Miroku still is having his perverted thoughts." Shippo said popping out of nowhere.  
  
" Shippo? Where have you been?" Inuyasha quizzed giving up on Miroku  
  
" I've been playing with some friends in the village." Shippo stated  
  
" You have friends?" Inuyasha decided to mess with the kitsune.  
  
" Inuyasha !!!" Shippo shouted drawing the attention of the whole hut. " I have a lot of friends!"  
  
" Inuyasha sit." Kagome sighed sending sick of him taunting Shippo.  
  
" I'm sick of this blasted thing." Inuyasha grumbled getting up.  
  
" Well I'd be honored my lovely Sango." Miroku whispered into space.  
  
" This guy is impenetrable." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
_______________ That Night________________  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are having their marriage ceremony. Everyone they knew in the village came to congratulate them. Even Sesshomaru and Koga gave an appearance. Now they are at the end to make it official.  
  
" Inuyasha, to prove to you that I love you I will remove your rosary." Kagome admitted and removed the rosary from around his neck. When Inuyasha took a deep breath he started.  
  
" Kagome to prove I love you I ..." Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. " But how?"  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked anxiously  
  
" But how? I thought...dead?"  
  
' Is he thinking of Kikyo now?!' Kagome angrily thought  
  
Inuyasha ran out the door without another word.  
  
" What is he DOING!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
" Kagome you don't think he's... he's seeing Kikyo?" Shippo slowly let out.  
  
" I think I'll go home for a bit." Kagome muttered.  
  
" Kagome but I .."  
  
" No Shippo, not now." She walked out the door.  
  
_____________On her way to the Well_____________  
  
'How could he?! TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS !!!!' Kagome thought  
  
Kagome stopped and not even blinked. She couldn't believe what she saw. Inuyasha and Kikyo in a tight embrace. She heard them talking though she did not want to.  
  
" Kikyo I love you and only you." Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome began to cry ' I knew it I was just a shard-detecter.'  
  
" Inuyasha will you come with me now?" Kikyo asked.  
  
" Of course I will." He answered.  
  
" How could you you two-timing, little.." Kagome cried angrily  
  
" Kagome I must tell you something." Inuyasha told her when he turned and met her eyes.  
  
" I don't want to hear it!" Kagome shouted and threw the jewel that was around her neck at his feet. " There take it. Turn full demon I couldn't care less you inconsiderate jackass!"  
  
Kagome turn and ran to the well. She jumped in crying more and more.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and smiled.  
  
" My plan worked perfectly." A voice that wasn't Inuyasha's came from his mouth. His face shifted and turned into Naraku's. " You give me too little credit Kikyo." He picked up the jewel at his feet. " Inuyasha's yours and the jewel is mine."  
  
" My reincarnation will never return. Now Inuyasha is truly mine."  
  
Naraku disappeared in miasma and Kikyo looked into the forest.  
  
' You have no reason to tell me no now, Inuyasha.'  
  
__________________________________  
  
I had to force myself to write this. I'm sorry. 


	3. Cry

Thanks to my reviewers. My last story had only two reviews( please don't read it).He's Chapter 3  
  
________Cry________  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well still crying. She looked down the well.  
  
' Inuyasha you jerk!'  
  
Kagome put her hands on the edge of the well. Her hands gave an eerie pink light.  
  
" Now I'll never have to see you again." Kagome yelled trying to make Inuyasha hear it 500 years in the past. Sota ran up to Kagome from inside.  
  
" Kagome I think someone in America didn't hear you." Sota joked. " Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome just pushed him away.  
  
" Nothing. Just some horrible MUTT!" Kagome yelled into the well.  
  
" Did you have a fight with Inuyasha?" Sota asked.  
  
" Who." Kagome replied  
  
Kagome ran into the house and up to her room. Sota walked into the house as well.  
  
" What's wrong with Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi asked quizzically.  
  
" I'm not sure Mom." Sota answered.  
  
__Feudal Japan(about the time Kagome sealed the well)__  
  
" Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha interrogated walking into the hut. The others just glared at him ferociously " What did I do?"  
  
" YOU WENT TO SEE KIKYO BAKA!!!!" Shippo wailed.  
  
" No I didn't ." answered Inuyasha.  
  
" Yeah right. Who else do you know who's dead?" Sango snarled.  
  
" What are you talking about?! I smelled Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted in defense.  
  
" You know Naraku is gone. Look at my hand." Miroku spat very unlike him.  
  
" That doesn't .. I mean... I smelled Naraku I swear." Inuyasha stumbled.  
  
" Tell that to Kagome. I'm sure she'll believe you. If that was the truth." Sango whispered the end but Inuyasha heard.  
  
Inuyasha turned and ran to the well. ' Kagome I'm coming.'  
  
He jumped in . No light or roof above him.  
  
'She didn't . I mean why would she?' Inuyasha thought scared.  
  
" KAGOME!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as loud as he could  
  
_____________Back at the Hut__________  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut. Avoiding meeting the eyes of another.  
  
" She didn't believe you did she? I know I wouldn't ." Miroku said very angrily.Inuyasha looked up. Miroku couldn't believe what he saw, and neither could the others. Inuyasha had visible tears in his eyes. " Inuyasha?"  
  
" She ...she sealed the.the...well." Inuyasha choked.  
  
" Inuyasha why would she do that? She wouldn't ." Sango said confidently. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just got up and left the hut only picking up the sit rosary.  
  
Miroku was the first to speak after seeing this.  
  
" Do you think we were harsh. Inuyasha was actually crying." Miroku asked the others.  
  
" No we weren't. He did run off to see Kikyo. Naraku can't be alive" Shippo replied.  
  
' I've never seen Inuyasha show that much emotion. He was actually crying.' Sango mused.  
  
________ By the well_________  
  
Inuyasha jumped in the well again and again to no avail. Now his tears was spilling freely.  
  
" Work, please work. I have on my rosary." Inuyasha cried "Kagome, why. Why!"  
  
_____Back in the Present____  
  
Kagome is crying into herb pillow.  
  
" Inuyasha I hate you." She cried into her pillow.  
  
Kagome's mom is watching her through a crack in the door.  
  
' I'm worried about her. Home for four hours and she hasn't stopped crying.' Mrs. H thought.  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha. I hate you." Kagome sobbed.  
  
I'm so sorry. I hated to write this. I'll need to find a good ending. To save myself from hazving my head bitin' off. 


	4. Normal?

Been forgetting the disclaimers. Me plan is coming together, but for now me no own*sob*  
  
____Normal?____  
  
2 years later Kagome has still not unsealed the well. She has finally been able to catch up on her work.  
  
" Kagome." Her friends come up from behind her.  
  
" What?" Kagome dully says. Ever since she came back they've been asking why she is always depressed.  
  
"Kagome why do you always act like this? You are like emotionless!" Yumi states.  
  
"How about that." Kagome humors her.  
  
" Kagome we know it was that really jealous guy." Eri speaks. Kagome gives her a dirty look.  
  
" I don't recollect what you all are talking about." Kagome declares. The bell rings.  
  
______1st Period(history)______  
  
Kagome isn't paying much attention and is just staring into space.  
  
" Miss Higarashi pay attention." The teacher demanded  
  
" Right sensai." Kagome opens to the page they're on. She sees a man with a red haori and silver hair down to his waist wielding an oversized sword.  
  
" Anyone know who this person is and what the sword is called." The teacher asked  
  
" Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome gasped. The whole class looked at her sudden outburst.  
  
" That is correct Kagome. As I was saying." The teacher continued. " The legend of this fictional character is he spent his whole life trying to find the one he loved. Also his brother showed up to take Inuyasha's precious sword. Inuyasha didn't win the fight so he lost the Tetsusaiga."  
  
' It's just a coin coincidence.' Kagome thought  
  
" His brother's name is." the teacher began  
  
" Sesshomaru." Kagome muttered.  
  
" Ms. Higarashi that's correct, but how did you know." The teacher interrogated.  
  
" Mr. Yokomoto I don't feel so good." Kagome lied.  
  
" Then go to the nurse." The teacher advised.  
  
When Kagome got out of the classroom she just left school not even bothering to go to the nurse.  
  
'Inuyasha why can't I get away from you. Even in the modern era you torment me.'  
  
_____Feudal Era_____  
  
Inuyasha is sitting against the base of a tree. He looks up at the sky with tears in his eyes.  
  
'What did I do Kagome?'  
  
Inuyasha's hair became black and his eyes violet.  
  
"It's time." Inuyasha said standing up. " Youkais! Come get me! Or are you afraid of humans!"  
  
He hears rustling behind him. A bear demon is growling furiously. The demon lunges at Inuyasha.  
  
"That's it. Come get me."  
  
______Meanwhile_______  
  
"Any sign of Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously  
  
" No. I can't find even the littlest sign of him. Through I did find a completely leveled forest." Miroku asnswered.  
  
" Where's Shippo?" asked Sango.  
  
" Still searching. You know Kagome and Inuyasha were like his second family." Miroku replied.  
  
They see something float to the ground outside the hut.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered then noticed a piece of paper. " What's this?"  
  
Miroku read the paper.  
  
" Inuyasha, what does this mean?"  
  
_____Present Day Era(next day)_____  
  
Kagome is taking a walk when Hojo comes running up.  
  
" Kagome are you feeling better." Hojo asks  
  
" That's why I'm here." Kagome bluntly answers.  
  
" Well if that's the case. Don you want to go see a movie or something?" Hojo hopes  
  
" Buzz off." Kagome spat and sped up. Hojo just stopped.  
  
' That guy is more arrogant than..' Kagome thought.  
  
" I'm just going to go home now." Kagome declares.  
  
Kagome walks on her property up to the well house.  
  
' Why am I here? This is just an ordinary well.'  
  
Kagome looks into the well and sees something.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome pondered.  
  
She jumps into the well. It's a sheet of paper.  
  
' It's paper. What is this though?'  
  
The paper has one word written on it that is barely readable.  
  
(Farewell.)  
  
I don't want to know what came over me. I can't live with myself! 


	5. Questions

I can't think of anything to say. (  
  
_______Questions_______  
  
Inuyasha looks at the youkai lunging at him.  
  
" Can't even get me without my sword." Inuyasha taunted.  
  
The demon growled and stopped.  
  
" What's wrong, huh?" Inuyasha asked. The demon couldn't answer because he was completely obliterated by a arrow glowing with an odd pink light. ' Kagome!' He thought enthusiastically. Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo.  
  
" Inuyasha I have saved your life." Kikyo stated.  
  
" Do you think I'm grateful?!" Inuyasha snarled  
  
"Yes because now you can come with me." Kikyo answered.  
  
" I don't want to go with you! I didn't want to go two years ago, and I don't want to go now!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
" But what do you have here Inuyasha? The kitsune? The monk? The demon- slayer?"Kikyo argued  
  
" I don't know." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
" My reincarnation left you. If you come with me you can be with me forever." Kikyo continued.  
  
" If I can stay alive maybe I could see her again." Inuyasha thought outloud  
  
" What makes you think she wants to see you?" Kikyo said to him.  
  
" I don't care if she doesn't want to see me. I just want to see her again." Declared Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha if you wish to know. Naraku tricked Kagome into betraying you. I tried to stop him." Kikyo lied.  
  
" Naraku?! I knew it." Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly until something dawned on him " Kikyo, why would you try to stop Naraku when you want the same thing?"  
  
Kikyo just looked sheepishly at Inuyasha. She left in her soul stealers.  
  
" KIKYO! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
____Present Era____  
  
Kagome is walking up to school when her friends came up.  
  
' Here we go again.'  
  
"Kagome why."  
  
" Do I act emotionless." Kagome finished her sentence " Do you ever think I'm going to answer you."  
  
" Kagome we are just worried. And we heard you turned down Hojo again." Eri said.  
  
The school bell rings.  
  
" We better get to first period." Kagome stated  
  
______ First Period_____  
  
" Now class open your books to the page we were on yesterday." Their teaches starts. " Where did we leave off?"  
  
" We were by the part where Inuyasha finds the dead miko." A student answers quickly.  
  
'This is just a coincidence. Just a coincidence.' Kagome told herself.  
  
" Right. Now when Inuyasha found the miko he was searching for death. The miko saved his life. Then the miko asked Inuyasha to come with her." Their teacher started.  
  
'Let me guess this part. He goes with her without a moment's hesitation.'  
  
" Inuyasha declined. Then the dead miko slipped and told Inuyasha something she didn't want to. That she partnered up with his greatest enemy to get Inuyasha and the woman he loved apart." The teacher continued on.  
  
' I know this is a coincidence, but what if it isn't ? No it's just a coincidence.' Kagome mused.  
  
" The dead miko's name was Kikyo, and his enemy's was Naraku." The teacher finished.  
  
" No it's a coincidence." Kagome said outloud.  
  
" What is Kagome?" her teacher asked.  
  
" Nothing." Kagome replied.  
  
" Kagome I'd like to speak with you after school." The teacher requests.  
  
" Right."  
  
___In the Feudal Era___  
  
" I told you! Naraku's alive!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippo, Sango, and Miroku " I didn't do anything to Kagome this time!"  
  
" Why should we believe you?" Miroku asked " You must have proof."  
  
" Why would I lie now? You know I wouldn't have done anything to Kagome on that night!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" But even if you are telling the truth, how could we tell Kagome?" Sango says.  
  
" I'm not sure." Inuyasha answered putting his ears down.  
  
' I wish I had some way to communicate with her.'  
  
____Present Era( after school)___  
  
" Now Kagome I want you to stop interrupting during class." Her teacher ordered  
  
" Of course." Kagome answers dully.  
  
" And I want to know how you know these answers to the questions about Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
" I'm not sure, lucky guess." she lied  
  
"Well." Kagome did not like the way he stressed 'well' " I'm going to ask something very important of you Kagome."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'd like you to forgive Inuyasha."  
  
" Wh-what?"  
  
" That was Naraku shaped like Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not go to see Kikyo. He picked up Naraku's scent and went after it." He continued.  
  
" Wha-what are you talking about sensai?" Kagome asked kind of scared now.  
  
" I'd rather you call me Shippo." He replied  
  
And with a poof a boy appeared in front of Kagome. He was about as big as Kagome. His hair was red and he had a fox tail.  
  
"Been a while huh?" the boy said.  
  
" Shippo?"  
  
Not the end. It is coming, though. Me no own Inuyasha *sobs* 


	6. Memories

One of the last chapters. (  
  
________Memories________  
  
Kagome is running out of the school. Tears running down her cheeks. Kagome is remembering her talk with Shippo.  
  
_______A Few Moments Ago________  
  
"Shippo? It is you!" Kagome exclaims  
  
" It's nice to see you too Kagome but that's not why I want to talk to you."  
  
" Why then?"  
  
" Because of Inuyasha." Kagome goes silent at his name " Kagome it was Naraku that tricked you both. We fought him like three or four years after you left."  
  
Kagome face regains its color and she begins to beam.  
  
"You mean that wasn't Inuyasha with Kikyo?" Kagome enthusiastically asks  
  
" No that was Naraku. Inuyasha kept telling us but we didn't believe him. Then Kikyo slipped and told him that they tricked you. The next time Inuyasha saw Kikyo after that he killed her even without the Tetsusaiga."  
  
" You are serious. Inuyasha didn't go off. " Kagome begins to cry. "Inuyasha must hate me now."  
  
" No Kagome. He spends every night on a high branch of the God Tree crying. Many times I've found him trying to get through the well. He even put back on the rosary." Shippo ends.  
  
Kagome takes on last look at Shippo and runs out the door.  
  
" God's speed, Kagome. God's speed."  
  
_____End Flashback_______  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome cries running past her friends.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" they shout in unison.  
  
" I must see Inuyasha." She answers  
  
" Who's Inuyasha?" one asks.  
  
Kagome keeps running.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"  
  
____Another Flashback____  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are leaning against the God Tree.  
  
" Inuyasha do you really love me?" Kagome asks  
  
" I'll love you forever Kagome." Inuyasha coos  
  
" That's a corny answer." Kagome laughs giving him a slight push.  
  
" What? Do you want me to prove it?" Inuyasha suggests.  
  
" What do you propose?" Kagome curiously asks.  
  
" Exalty." Inuyasha answers. Kagome looks at him curiously. Inuyasha smiles and grabs and envelope out of his haori.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
" Open it." Inuyasha smiles. Kagome looks at Inuyasha.  
  
'Why is he smiling?'  
  
" Are you gonna open it or keep it 'cause you think the envolope's pretty?" Inuyasha jokes. Kagome smirks at Inuyasha . She turns to the envelope, and opens it. Kagome loses her breath.  
  
She pulls whatever in the envelope out. It's a diamond ring.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagomes gasps and starts to cry.  
  
" That a good enough proposal for you?" Inuyasha asks with a big smirk on his face.  
  
" Of course it is!" Kagome exclaims and embraces Inuyasha in a hug.  
  
" I told you Kagome." Inuyasha says patting her back. " I'll love you forever."  
  
_____End Flashback_____  
  
" Now I see it wasn't just a corny statement." Kagome cries.  
  
Kagome runs into her house and up to her room. She grabs something off her desk and runs back downstairs.  
  
Kagome runs to the wellhouse.  
  
'I hope this works.' Kagome muses and grasps whatever's in her hand. Kagome hops in the well. She sees the blue light. 'I'm coming.'  
  
Kagome lands on the ground at the bottom of the well. Kagome looks up and sees no roof.  
  
'YES!' Kagome thinks and climbs out of the well. 'Where's Inuyasha?'  
  
Kagome looks around and sees him against the God Tree crying eyes shut tight.  
  
" My minds playing tricks on me again." Inuyasha mutters. " I can almost smell Kagome."  
  
"What mind?" he heard a familiar voice say. Inuyasha opens his eyes.  
  
" Ka-Kagome?" Inuaysha gasps.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you just going to sit their mourning?" Kagome stifles a laugh. Inuyasha rubs his eyes.  
  
"It is you Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims. He runs at Kagome and embraces her in a hug. "I'm so happy! It really is you!"  
  
"Now I see Inuyasha," Kagome begins, tears spilling "I see exactly how long is forever."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't know what she's talking about, but he couldn't care less. His Kagome is back.  
  
Finally! The fluff! 


	7. I'm goin to prove how much I love YouPt2

The end is here.*sobbing hard*  
  
______I'm goin to prove how much I love YouPt2_______  
  
" Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asks  
  
Inuasha opens an eye. "Thinking."  
  
"About what?" she asks curiously  
  
" About what I'm going to do for you." Inuyasha answeres "You removed my rosary.Twice!"  
  
" Don't worry Inuyasha. You don't have to do anything." Kagome replied.  
  
"But I want to. You probably have spent the last two years crying over something you thought I did."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean? I believe I saw and heard someone's been crying." Kagome smiles.  
  
"Okay. You win. But what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just don't change and always be here for me." Kagome requests.  
  
"Perfect. But I think Kikyo might try to kill me or you again." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha have you seen Kikyo since she told you they tricked you?" Kagome asked  
  
" No why?"  
  
Kagome just smiles "You have nothing to worry about." Inuyasha looks at her like she's crazy and figures best not to ask. 'If only he knew' Kagome thought as she mentally laughed.  
  
____Later that night____  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are finishing their marriage ceremony as they meant to two years ago.  
  
"Inuyasha to prove how much I love you I have removed your rosary."  
  
" Kagome to prove how much I love you I promise I'll never change and never leave your side." Inuyasha finally finished what he wanted to say two years ago.  
  
'And you may now kiss the bride." Kagome thought as he brushed her lips with his.  
  
____ 7 Years Later ____  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in a hut Inuyasha built shortly after their marriage. A boy no older than 5 came running in. He has amber eyes, black hair streaked with silver, and two little doggy ears on his head.  
  
" Mommy, Daddy! Shippo hit me!" he cried.  
  
" Inusho what did I tell you about tattling?" Kagome says shaking her pointer finger in a very mother-like way.  
  
" Um.nothing." Inusho answers sheepishly and looks down.  
  
" Now now I was only pulling your leg." Kagome laughs with Inuyasha  
  
"That's not funny!" Inusho yells blushing  
  
" You're right." Inuyasha continues to laugh.  
  
" Then what's so funny?" Kagome asks.  
  
" He got picked on by Shippo." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" Mommy what is wrong with Daddy?" Inusho wondered.  
  
" I don't know." Kagome jokes.  
  
" That's not funny!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
" I don't know which one is my husband and which one is my son." Kagome sighs.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha and Inusho interrogated in unison.  
  
" Nothing." Kagome smiles " I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~END~  
  
^ For now. I'm so glad I finished. This feels good to have this finally finished for anyone to enjoy. This is the end. For now! Mwahahaha! 


End file.
